Old Rivalries
by xx1LionsflamE7xx
Summary: Tony's work life has been extremly easy for a month now. Not a lot of cases, and when there are they don't take more then a day. But what happens when a case from his past surfaces. A killer obsessed with Tony comes after him, what happens when he's captured!
1. Chapter 1

_Old Rivalries _

_BY: xx1LionsflamE7xx_

_**Hey guys! This is my first ever Fanfic! Isn't it exciting! Anyway hope you like it and please excuse it If you don't like it. Please review it and let me know how to make my writing better! THANKS! Now to business… **_

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

The elevator dinged and slid open, and a very upbeat DiNozzo, swaggered to his desk.

"Morning Zee-vah! Probie! Where's boss?" asked Tony.

Then he felt it, the famous head slap to the back of his head, "You're late." said the gruff voice.

"Ah. That's the question though… if we don't have a case, am I truly late?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs stopped and turned around, and stared straight into Tony's eyes. Tony gulped, "Yes boss! Sorry boss!" he yelped and sat down. Ziva smirked and he glared back at her.

"Say boss? Do we have a case today?" McGee asked.

"Not yet. But we will." Gibbs replied.

Ziva shook her head, "Really Gibbs? We haven't heard anything about it."

"Oh Zee-vah! When will you learn? We always have case, the world is broken and is set on destroying the people who caused it." Tony spoke up.

Gibbs looked at him, "Wow DiNozzo, did you write that yourself? Or take it from another movie?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony glared, as Ziva laughed. They all continued to work in a comfortable silence, until Gibbs ringing phone cut through the silence.

"Gibbs… got it." Gibbs answered then turned to the team, "Gear up, dead marine near here. Some kind of park, about a mile off."

They nodded, and geared up, and left while Gibbs caught the end of Ziva's conversation, "… How did he know?"

"Poor Ziva. Give it a while, you'll get use to it." Tony replied. Gibbs smirked as they left.

**AT THE CRIME SCENE**

They huddled around the body of the dead marine, who seemed to have been nailed to a tree.

Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Ew. What sick monster would do this? This is so wrong!"

Ziva nodded, "Looks like the standard Jewish crucifixion, minus the cross."

McGee turned green, "Still disgusting."

"Done staring?" a voice asked behind them. They all jumped, and turned around to see Gibbs. Well… quit standing around and get to work!" Gibbs barked.

They all scattered, Tony took out his camera and surveyed the area taking pictures. Ziva scouted around the tree and found scuff marks. Then tire tracks. Tony took the pictures and then gave them to McGee he then started searching further out, he could see marks along the trees.

"Report!" Gibbs's order rang out.

" We have scuff marks the… I'm guessing fit a size ten shoe. We'll know more when Abby takes a look, and also we found tire tracks. Abby will look at those as well, too."

"Anything else?" Gibbs continued

"Yeah, a little farther back, it looks like signs of a struggle. Looks like he was dragged."

They finished, and then Ducky arrived.

"Hmm. Why hello my friend, you seem to have had some trouble." Ducky mused.

"Time of death Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Approximately… ten to fourteen hours ago. Blood force trauma to the head, multiple lacerations, dislocations. I hate to say it… but he was tortured before he died."

Gibbs nodded, "Okay, Duck. Get the body over to the morgue and see what else you can find out."

Ducky nodded, as he and Tony loaded the body into the truck and took off.

**NCIS HQ**

Tony sat at his desk balancing a pencil on his nose, when Gibbs walked around the corner, and saw. He slapped him in the back of the head, knocking the pencil down.

"Sorry boss" Tony apologized. Gibbs ignored him, "We got an ID on the vic?" he asked

"Yeah boss," McGee said as he put the record on the big screen, "Name is Clay Woodroue. Twenty five years old, marine for five years. He grew up in New York. Decent Marine, not very outspoken, and a clean criminal record."

Gibbs nodded, "Any family?"

McGee shook his head, "Parents died in a plane crash when he was in eighth grade, lived in a foster home. No brothers or sisters."

"Check out the foster home with Ziva." Gibbs said, as McGee and Ziva got to the elevator and left. Gibbs signaled for Tony to follow him, Tony got up reluctantly, "Boss am I in trouble?" Tony asked

Gibbs looked at him, "Not that I know of."

"Then where are we going?" he asked.

"Ducky wants to see us. Something about the body."

Tony nodded and followed Gibbs down the steps, into the morgue.

"Jethro! And Tony."

"Don't sound very happy to see me doc." Tony said.

"You'll see why in a second." Ducky said.

"What's this about Duck?" Gibbs asked, as Ducky led them to a table with the body of Clay.

"Now Tony try and remain calm, this may upset you."

He pulled away the cover to reveal Clay's bare chest, Tony gasped, eyes wide as the color drained from his face. He backed away, slowly as he saw Ducky and Gibbs look at him.

"Tony? What's wrong?" asked Gibbs advancing.

Tony shook his head then turned and ran

"Tony!" Gibbs shouted. He looked at Clay's chest, where a message was written. "Did you miss me? I'm back! And your time has finally come!" Gibbs shuddered at the message. Tony must know what it means. He chased after Tony.

Tony sat at his desk, shivering all over. He punched in the numbers on his phone and placed it to his ear. It rang once, twice, three times, "Come on… pick up!" Tony hissed under his breath. Finally a voice came over the phone.

"Hello?" a gravelly voice sounded.

"Tray!" Tony exclaimed.

"Tony? Dang man its been too long." Tray said

"T-Tray… I can't talk long, do you remember the "Writer case" about seven years ago?" Tony whispered.

"Yeah… Tony are you okay? You seem upset." Tray asked.

"Don't worry about it, do you remember the guy we caught. Is he still in jail?" Tony asked.

" Why? Is something wrong?" Tray asked, worry all over his voice.

"T-Tray! Please." Tony begged.

"No… I don't think he is… why? What's wrong?" Tray asked again.

"No… no…" said Tony, he could feel the sweat pouring down his neck and back.

"Tony? Are-" the line went dead before he could finish. Tony sat back with his face in his hands. After all those years… why now?

Tony didn't notice when Gibbs squatted next to him, "Tony?" he asked. Tony didn't look up right away, but when he did, his face was pale and tear streaked.

"Gibbs… I-" Tony didn't finished, he pushed past Gibbs and ran to the bathroom, he threw up everything. After ten minuets of leaning over the toilet, he walked out and cleaned his face. He looked at himself and was almost as pale as when the "Writer case" started.

As he left he stumbled into Gibbs who caught him, "s-sorry boss." Tony mumbled

"Tony… what happened. I have never seen you so upset. Tell me what's going on." Gibbs said, but Tony just shook his head.

"I can't Gibbs," Gibbs jumped at the use of his name, Tony never did that. This had to be serious, "Please don't ask me too." Tony pleaded with desperation in his eyes.

Ziva chose then to walk in, "Aw… did the little baby not handle the body very well?" She said sarcastically before Gibbs could stop her. Tony turned to her, she flinched at the caged look he had.

"You could say that Ziva. You don't know what I saw! You don't know what it brought up!" Tony said dangerously, before walking past her towards the elevator.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked, shaken. She had never seen Tony look like that.

"Go after him, don't bring it up and apologize. I'll take you and McGee down there when he's back here." Gibbs said, then turned and walked towards the bullpen.

Ziva took his advice and ran down the steps two at a time.

Tony was leaning against his car, his 97 black Comoro. He was trying to control his heart rate, the way it was going, he would have a heart attack before he got home. Truth be told, he didn't want to go home. He was too scared. He pulled out his cell, and dialed Gibbs number. It rang until he picked up.

"Gibbs" was the monotone reply

"B-boss. Look I'm sorry but can I crash at your house."

"Sure Tony."

"Thanks I-" Then a cloth covered his face, he let out a muffled mmphf!

"Tony!" Gibbs shouted through the phone

Tony shoved his elbow into his attacker's stomach. Turned around and threw a kick to his stomach. But he could feel the drug taking effect.

"Gibbs… he's coming after me. Call Mason Tyre on the NYPD! Ask about the "Writer… the "Writer case." I know you can-" CRACK! The sound went all the way through the phone.

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled.

"HAHAHA! Nothing can save Tony from me now!" gloated another voice. But then gunshots were heard

"NCIS! Put him down!" a female voice yelled

Gibbs smiled as Ziva entered to save Tony. But then that feeling was short lived, when tires screeched, and Ziva yelled.

"Gibbs! Someone kidnapped Tony!" she yelled through the phone.

"I know. Get back up here. We need to find out what Tony was talking about, and what this "Writers case" is." Gibbs answered before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! My thanks to the people who are waiting for my story! I don't know how long it'll be but hopefully you guys will enjoy. I have a bunch of ideas for the future, but I'll leave the details for after the story. It is now close to 12:30, I am tired but the story must continue. So… lets continue the story!**_

**Chapter 2: **

_"NCIS! Put him down!" yelled a female voice._

_Gibbs smiled as Ziva entered to save Tony. But that was short lived, when tires screeched, and Ziva yelled._

_ "Gibbs! Someone kidnapped Tony!" she yelled through the phone._

_ "I know. Get back up here. We need to find out what Tony was talking about, and what the "Writers Case" is." Gibbs answered before hanging up._

Gibbs hung up his phone just as McGee walked into the Bullpen. He searched around for Tony.

"Boss…? Where's Tony?" he asked.

Gibbs shook his head, "Gone."

"Where?"

"Kidnapped." Gibbs whispered.

"What?" McGee yelped.

"I'll explain later. Go down to the morgue, Ziva is down there waiting for you. Tell Ducky to show you the body." Gibbs said and left. McGee nodded and went to the morgue.

Gibbs was sitting in the directors office when Ziva and McGee saw the scared message.

"Gibbs… I'm sorry. But we can't waste time with this." the director said.

Gibbs sighed, he didn't want to get in an argument over this, "Listen closely, this man thought he could steal one of my agents, and get away with it! " Gibbs whispered.

The director flinched, this was a side of Gibbs he had never seen.

"what is so special about this agent, Gibbs?" he asked, leaning forward, lacing his fingers, and resting his chin on them.

Gibbs glared, "Let me put it this way… it'll be easier to tell you the things that aren't. Now will you please let me take his case?"

The director sighed, "Gibbs… you can't just drop your current case… that's highly unlike you to want to do so!"

"I'm positive that this case and DiNozzo's abduction are connected." Gibbs countered.

"How Gibbs? Please enlighten me." the director retorted.

"There was a message written on the Vic's torso," Gibbs started, "It was cryptic, saying "Did you miss me? I'm back! And your time has finally come!" DiNozzo took one look at that, and he looked like someone shot his puppy! I have never seen him so upset." Gibbs finished.

The director sighed, " Gibbs… are you sure? If this case goes south, its your head. Gibbs… is Tony really worth the trouble? Grant it that he is a talented field agent, and excellent undercover…"

Gibbs stood up, "I can, and will… do this, with or without you. I will just be a little easy with." and turned to leave, he was almost out the door when the director got his attention.

"Gibbs," Gibbs turned back around, "You have my permission." he said, as Gibbs smiled. He turned to leave again, "Oh. And Gibbs," Gibbs turned around again, "Bring Tony back." Gibbs smiled again and left.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The elevator dinged, and Gibbs walked into the bullpen. McGee was typing on his computer, smiling a little. Ziva, avoided his eyes. She still blamed herself for not saving Tony, and for what she said to him.

"M-tac. Now." Gibbs barked. Ziva and McGee jumped at the order. The followed their boss into the darkened room.

"Uh. Boss? What are we doing here?" McGee asked

"Following a lead." was the simple reply.

He looked at the tech, "Find a Mason Tyre, NYPD."

The tech nodded, and went back to the control panel. The tech turned around again, "Patching you through."

The screen buzzed but then it flashed, and revealed a dark room. Soon a face took up the screen, he was rather handsome, blond shaggy hair, and deep brown eyes.

"Hello gentlemen… and Lady. To what do I owe the pleasure?" the man had a Baritone voice.

"I'm looking for a Mason Tyre. Know him?" Gibbs asked.

The man chuckled, "I outta… we're about as close as two people can get. I'm Mason. Can I ask what you need?" Mason said.

Gibbs sighed, "Do you know a Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yeah! You know Tony?" Mason's face lit up with a grin.

"Yes I do. I'm his boss." Gibbs crossed his arms.

The smile faded, "Is he in some kinda trouble." Mason asked.

Gibbs sighed, "You could say that. He was kidnapped."

"WHAT?" Mason yelped, "When?"

"Yesterday."

"What happened?"

Gibbs pointed to Ziva, as she walked up to the screen, eyes misty, "I saw him last… he was facing his car. I saw only when the man grabbed him from behind and place the cloth over his mouth. He fought out of it and screamed something when he was hit over the head with a lead pipe," she paused to wipe her eyes, and McGee placed a comforting arm around her, "I shot twice, one hit the attacker in the leg, and I think the other hit Tony in the arm." she finished and stepped back to let Gibbs take her place.

Gibbs sighed again, "Before he was hit, he said something about a case. The "Writers Case". do you know what it is?"

Mason paled, "no… blast! How did he find him. Gibbs, did you find a body sometime this week?"

Gibbs nodded, as Mason continued, "Did the body have scars that looked like a message?" again Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs this is a serious matter, three years ago… Tony was on lend from Baltimore, there was this intern working with us at the time. He fell in love with Tony, made advances to him, and tried everything under the sun. Tony politely declined every time, and this intern was so devastated he started killing. First it started with men that looked like Tony, then he started carving messages on their bodies. We finally caught him, but not before he almost got Tony. He had just called me when the guy rushed him, broke a rib and stabbed him in the leg."

McGee scrunched his nose, "Who does that just because he was rejected?"

Mason sighed, "Tony has that quality about him… he draws trouble like a shoe sale draws girls. It's in his genes, but after the incident the was locked up, supposedly for life. I didn't know he got out."

"What's his name?" McGee asked.

"Jordon, Jordon Everstain. He's probably thirty now." Mason answered, Gibbs looked at Ziva and asked, "Did you get any look of the guy Ziva?"

She nodded, "About six feet, pot belly, black hair pulled into a ponytail. Light blue eyes."

"That's him, nice description. Let me know if you need a job someday." Mason confirmed.

"Thanks for the information, we need to get back to work." Gibbs stated.

"Gibbs, Jordon is unstable. If Tony does anything to tick him off… Jordon won't hesitate to punish him. He will try to break him, you need to find him." Mason said.

Gibbs nodded and signaled for the cut, the screen went dark. He turned to his operatives, "Ziva I want you to go check the area around Tony's car… just in case. And McGee, go see what you can dig up on this Jordon. I want everything important or not!" Gibbs pushed past them.

He stepped out of the room, and turned left, going straight into the elevator. When the doors slid open, he stepped out and went into Abby's lab. She was sitting on a stool with her head in her hands.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked, she looked at him, tear streaked eyes. Gibbs held out his arms and she ran to him giving him a hug and crying on his shoulder. He whispered comfort into her ear. Ten minuets later she pulled away wiping her face stained with her black mascara.

"Why does everything happen to Tony?" she asked in a small voice.

"I dunno Abs. But we _will_ get him back." Gibbs promised, and she nodded, "did you find anything?"

She nodded, "The tracks you found, matched a white van rented under the name Jordon Everstain. I tracked the Gps in the van to the park. But after, it mysteriously disappears and I can't find it. I've used almost every way I know. But I did find something with a shoeprint. If you look close enough you see little black materials. And from what I can tell they are from carpet." she said proudly.

"Abby… most houses have carpet." Gibbs countered.

"True! But… this is a special kind of carpet, it traps in dirt and dust and only allows special ways to clean. Completely stain resistant." She finished.

"So…?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs! Think… how much do you think that quality of carpet cost?" she asked.

"More then I make?" Gibbs said.

Abby snorted, "More then the whole team makes. 1.6 million dollars. So from that we can conclude our guy must be either living in a expensive hotel… or an expensive house."

Gibbs smiled, "It's a start. Thanks Abs." he turned to leave, when Abby grabbed him from behind, "Please find him Gibbs. He doesn't have anyone else that cares."

Gibbs kissed her on the head, "I will." then he turned and left.

**TONY'S CELL**

Tony groaned. He opened his eyes, blinking the grogginess away. He shook his head, and glanced around the room… or cell. It was dark and the only light was a small candle. His adjusted to the dark and he tried to move, but found his wrist trapped above him.

He looked up to see chained cuffs around his wrist and felt cold steel against his throat. And saw a chain collar chained around his neck. He tried to pull his hands free but to no avail. His wrist started to hurt as he rubbed the skin off. He hissed in pain as the chain was yanked up with Tony, so he was dangling by his wrists.

Suddenly lights sparked to life, blinding him. His eyes adjusted.

"Now. Now. DiNozzo, I don't like seeing you hurt." a voice purred in his ear, he tried to move away when then collar caught him in the neck choking him. He coughed, and looked up into light blue eyes.

"Everstain!" Tony snarled.

"Now. Now, DiNozzo. Looks like I'll have to teach you to watch your mouth." Everstain said as he back handed Tony.

"I will enjoy making you scream!" Everstain whispered into Tony's ear. Tony could only stare wide eyed.

**OHHHH! Cliff hanger. Sorry guys wait and see what happens to DiNozzo!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! To all the people that have submitted amazing stories, you guys inspire me to write. Also to the people that have reviewed and found my faults… Thanks! So much! This helps me so much. It's almost 6 in the morning… and I can't sleep, but hey, that's what writing is for! I apologize ahead of time if this chapter needs work, it is 6:30 AM and I'm working off fumes. And now… my latest installment! Let the story continue!**_

**CHAPTER 3:**

_**"Everstain!" Tony snarled.**_

_** "Now. Now, DiNozzo. Looks like I'll have to teach you to watch your mouth." Everstain said as he back handed Tony.**_

_** "I will enjoy making you scream!" Everstain whispered into Tony's ear. Tony could only stare wide eyed.**_

__**TONY'S CELL**

"You see DiNozzo… when you rejected me, I was hurt. But now I will make sure you feel my pain! Lets see how long till I break you." Everstain gloated into Tony's ear, as he stalked around him.

"Go die!" Tony snarled again, earning another back hand. He could feel the blood from his busted lip.

"DiNozzo… I don't want to start so soon. But I will, just to teach you manners!" Everstain growled.

Tony scoffed, "So you do care! Here I thought I was the only one who cared for my well being!" he finished sarcastically, getting back handed once more.

"Very well. If you insist on being difficult… where should we start? Hmm… the arms can cause some pain if broken, but the legs could prohibit his ability to escape… so many decisions. But luckily we have a lot of time." Everstain rambled on, "So I think we'll start with how well you can take a beating." Everstain finished, roughly grabbing Tony's face. Tony stared into his eyes, then spat in his face.

Everstain growled and threw a punch into Tony's stomach. Tony grunted in pain as Everstain did it again.

"Now Tony "punch" look where "punch" your stupid "punch" loud mouth "punch" got you now!" Everstain rasped between punches.

"Go die!" Tony hissed, and grunted again as Everstain kneed him in the stomach.

"You will show respect!" Everstain snarled, throwing a punch to Tony's face.

Tony shook his head a little before replying, "You want respect…? How about letting me lose and fighting me like a man!"

"DiNozzo, do you really think I'm that easy to bait?" Everstain smiled evilly. He lifted Tony's face only to punch him again. He threw punches to every part of Tony, until Tony went limp.

Grabbing his face, and slapping awake, "No fair DiNozzo! Passing out won't save you from me!" Everstain whispered.

Tony groaned, and lifted his head, "You will die, even if you do kill me… it won't mean a thing, my team will find you. You won't walk away from this!" Tony hissed.

Everstain kneed him in the stomach again, "Really DiNozzo? I've heard it all before, and now look at me? I will get away with it 'cause your team will eventually forget about you."

Tony laughed, "Keep telling yourself that." earning a punch to the chest.

"Tony, I did my homework. I planned it perfect… watching how your teammates looked at you at the crime scene in that little park. Did you like my message? I wrote it just for you!" Everstain laughed.

"Go burn!" Tony snarled, receiving another knee.

Everstain sighed, "You are stubborn. Looks like I'll have to upgrade my methods. How about we move to your bones?" he finished smiling cruelly. Everstain moved to behind Tony and unlatched his right arm from the chain.

Tony gasped as he hung by one arm, feeling the strain on his muscles, and shoulder. Everstain grabbed Tony's other arm and extended it. He began to twist, his wrist. Tony hissed in pain as his jointed bones continued to separate. Finally his wrist completely snapped and he screamed.

Tony tried to blink back the reflexive tears, as Everstain continued to torture his already broken wrist.

"Still awake DiNozzo?" Everstain asked bored, moving his wrist and earned another scream, "No? well how 'bout we move farther on up." he grinned, cruelly. He released Tony's wrist and grabbed his forearm. He gave Tony one last look before ramming his knee with all his might straight into his elbow.

Tony let loose a horrifying scream, as his arm was broke. The pain was excruciating. Finally the blackness took mercy on him and he passed out.

**ZIVA'S HOUSE**

Ziva bolted up in her bed holding his arm. Seeing everything was fine, she concentrated on controlling her racing heart beat. She thought back to what woke him up, feeling searing pain in her arm.

She couldn't shake a feeling something had happened, but she didn't know what. Finally her heart slowed down, and she was able to lie back down. Listening to the sound of cars passing by her house. She finally drifted to sleep.

**NCIS HQ**

The elevator dinged open, and Ziva walked into the bullpen. McGee was talking on the phone.

"… I know… but this is… how… will you listen?! Tony is gone! We don't have time for this paper work crap!" McGee yelled into the phone before hanging up.

"Who was that McGee?"

"Some office assistant, they were trying to get me to fill out some stupid papers on Tony's…" McGee stopped short, Ziva nodded. They were all feeling the effects of Tony's absence, the happy-go-lucky attitude and constant conversation.

She sighed and sat at her desk. Gibbs came around the corner, with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Gibbs…?" Ziva asked hesitantly.

"What?" he snapped.

"Is something wrong? You look like you want to fire someone." she answered.

He sighed, "Some guy from a different team just tried to weasel his way up to replace Tony." Gibbs said sitting down.

"What? How did they think they could replace Tony?" Ziva asked, incredulously.

"Ziva… frankly I don't care, they were denied, end of story. We need to focus on finding Tony. Did you find anything at DiNozzo's car?" Gibbs asked.

"I found three sets of blood. I collected them and sent them to Abby." Ziva answered.

Gibbs nodded then turned to McGee, "What did you find?"

"Well Boss… there was very little, his father was abusive and his mother died when he was twelve. He has a sister, that lives in Richmond. He doesn't have and criminal records until charged with the "Writers Case". But I did find something interesting. I followed his bank records, last month, and he was released actually last year. He purchased a ticket here to D.C. and also used a credit card to rent a condo on the south side of town. Boss… it's about twenty minuets from Tony's house." McGee finished.

"McGee, take Ziva and go to the condo, I'm gonna see what Abby has on the blood."

They nodded and geared up, McGee left first while Ziva lingered, "Gibbs… I need to tell you something." she said awkwardly.

Gibbs nodded, encouraging her to continue, She looked around, "Well… last night I woke up with an intense pain in my arm. The point is… this sounds crazy!" Ziva threw her arms up in despair.

"Ziva, just tell me, trust me I've been working with Tony for a while. I'm use to weird things." Gibbs said.

She couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. She looked into his eyes, "I think Tony was hurt, badly." she said softly.

"Could be. But we'll find him."

She nodded and left, following McGee. Gibbs went down the steps down to Abby's lab. He found her passed out at her desk.

"Abs?" He shook her gently, and she jolted awake.

"Morning Gibbs…" she yawned.

"Stop it." Gibbs said stifling his yawn. She grinned ruefully, "Where you here all night?"

"No, I just haven't had my daily caffeine!"

Gibbs chuckled, and reached into the freezer pulling out a Caf-Pow. She squealed with delight, "Gibbs! I love you!"

"I know. Now how 'bout the blood?" he asked.

"Just finished with it actually. One of the blood samples belongs to Tony. And the other is the evil man, but the last one is the dead marine we found earlier. So this lists him as a suspect in the murder." she finished taking a big swig of her drink.

"Thanks Abs, have you found anything further on the carpet samples?"

"I am glad you asked Gibbs. I was able narrow down the search. Because of a certain gas that is released from the carpet, it was discontinued. So only a handful of places still have it. But still not big enough to narrow down any further. There is this area about a couple miles put of D.C. that still has it but it's a huge villa.

"Good work Abs. Let me know if you can narrow it down any farther." Gibbs said and turned to leave. He was walking into the Bullpen when Ziva and McGee were as well.

"Find anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. He was there, but checked out two days ago. Exactly when Tony was kidnapped." Ziva answered.

"Also, he did say something about the guy going out of town." McGee finished.

"We've done all we can do today. Lets go home and get some sleep. I've got an uneasy feeling about tomorrow…" Gibbs said, and shut his computer off and left. The rest of his team followed suit.

**TONY'S CELL**

Tony hung limply from his unbroken left arm. He had spent an hour taking a beating. Blood poured down his face, his eye was swollen, and lip busted as well. He could feel a couple broken ribs… but the worst damage was his right arm and right knee cap.

Everstain had taken a hammer to it, shattering it and who knows what else. Tony's whole entire body hurt. He felt bruises all along his chest and back.

After he lost conscience, Everstain must have left, but it was short lives as he came back, this time with a whip. He kept shouting at Tony, but Tony was to enclosed with pain, as the whip hit again and again.

For what seemed like forever, it finally stopped, but he wasn't allowed the mercy to pass out. He could feel the open gashes along his back chest and legs.

After a while, the light was turned back on. Tony turned his head towards the door expecting to see Everstain, but was surprised when a slim figure filled the doorway.

He tried to call out for help, but could only manage a hoarse croak. The figure rushed to him, unlatching him from the chain, and helping him sit down.

"Oh… Jordon what have you done?" the high voice said.

"He-help." Tony tried again. She trickled a little water down his throat, relieving the burning sensation. He tried to talk some more but he couldn't the words out, but he was able to get two more word out.

"… NCIS" Tony whispered before passing out.

_**Another cliff hanger! I'm sorry, they are just to easy to place! Who is this mysterious women?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello Everybody! Just to clarify… this isn't really a Tiva, I still don't really why I put that. What I mean is later there will be some comfort from Ziva, nothing serious. Now that that's taken care of… Thank you to all the people who like the story! I really appreciate it. Now… for the latest installment! Let the story unfold!**_

__**CHAPTER 4:**

___"Oh… Jordon what have you done?" the high voice said._

___"He-help" Tony tried again. She trickled a little water down his throat, relieving the burning sensation. He tried to talk some more but couldn't get the words out, but he could get one more word out._

___"… NCIS" Tony whispered before passing out._

**TONY'S CELL**

"Jordon, why did you have to go this far." the lady whispered to herself. She watched the unconscious man, noticing how peaceful and young he looked.

She sighed again, what had this man done to her brother to cause such a reaction. She lifted the man up and chained him up again. She hated to do it but if her brother found him like that, he would probably be dead, although he might already be.

He did mention something about NCIS… maybe he had friends there. Who knows, but the next time Jordon left, she would call NCIS. She wasn't like her brother, she couldn't stand to see a beautiful, young life extinguished like what her brother would most certainly do.

Hopefully she could help him in time to save him.

**NCIS HQ**

Even before the elevator door opened for Ziva, she could tell something was off. Where there was normally a buzz of conversation, it was silent.

When the door opened, Ziva walked into the bullpen and found McGee, pale and looking like he saw a ghost.

"McGee? What is wrong?" she asked.

"I-I don't know. Gibbs just rushed through. He had something in his eye that scared me." McGee stammered.

"That absolutely cannot be good. But we will find out soon." Ziva finished.

They didn't have to wait long when the director's door was slammed. Ziva looked up startled, and saw Gibbs stalking towards her, with a look of malice.

"G-Gibbs?" She asked hesitantly.

"He pulled us off Tony's case." Gibbs hissed, walking past her to his desk.

"What? Why!?" McGee inquired.

"Someone higher then Vance went over his head and had us pulled us off the case? Gibbs said.

"What?!" Ziva exclaimed, "Who would do that?!"

"Dunno, but I'm not giving up. I will find Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"Of course boss, and we'll be there to help." McGee said, "I miss Tony, it's not the same correcting Ziva without him to laugh." he finished absentmindedly.

Ziva glared at him, "McGee, I would watch what you say, I am not In a mood to tickled with." Ziva warned.

"Ziva… I think you mean trifled." McGee corrected.

"What? What does that have to do anything?" she asked.

"It has everything to do with it." McGee said.

"I fail to see how."

"Wouldn't be the first time." McGee snickered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ziva demanded.

"Jeez… Ziva I swear you say everything wrong just to get under mine and Tony's skin." McGee sighed.

**TONY'S CELL**

Tony silently, surfaced from unconscious. He shook his head and regretted it when pain shot through him.

"Come now, DiNozzo. Are you trying to kill yourself?" Everstain said with mock concern, then smirked, "Why not let me help?"

"Go… die." Tony whispered, and received another back hand.

"DiNozzo really? Can't you give that mouth of yours a break?" Everstain growled.

"No… who I… am." Tony rasped, and was punched again.

"Well… I must say. You have more backbone then I thought to have lasted so long. Looks I'll have to pull out the trump card, my knife." Everstain said, noted the look Tony had when he unsheathed his knife, "Oh… so you remember my little friend here. He is very eager to get reacquainted."

Tony tried to move but every twitch caused pain, just like every breath. Everstain brought his blade up to Tony's chest, and began to push in. Tony cried out, as the knife began to move.

"You should feel honored DiNozzo. All my other victims had my message, and symbol carved into them, dead. But you get to feel the pain! So thrilling!" Everstain muttered.

Tony screamed, the knife kept moving. Finally it pulled out, and Tony gasped as the warm blood poured down his chest. He felt a rough towel pushed against the knife carving.

"No easy way out for you DiNozzo. Can't let bleed out before I can cut you some more!" Everstain said.

Tony breathing was labored, "Just… go… DIE!" Tony yelled.

"SHUTUP!" Everstain snarled, "You WILL show respect around me!"

"Give… me… a reason." Tony rasped again wincing.

"Very well!" Everstain hissed, before plunging the knife into Tony's abdomen. Tony screamed, as the pain rushed back. Everything vying for attention, finally sweet relief came when he passed out.

Jordon's sister could here everything going on in the room, and how the man her brother was torturing screamed.

Silent tears feel as she heard the gut wrenching agony in his voice, she had to get him away. Silently retreating up the steps she turned the corner and walked into the kitchen.

She had been called 911 yesterday when she found the man, and they had given her the number for NCIS. Silently she punched in the number. It rung once, twice, three times.

"Gibbs." a gruff voice sounded threw the phone.

"Is this NCIS?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Who is this?" the voice said again.

"My name is Jackie… I have- I'm sorry this is probably weird." Jackie said.

"Hmm. My name is special agent Gibbs, what's going on?" the voice continued.

"My brother has been staying with me for a week, and I found a man in my basement." Jackie finished.

"Describe him." special agent Gibbs said.

"Late twenty's early thirty's. brown hair, and green eyes." she replied.

"Ma'am… listen to me, this better not be a joke. The man you just described is a federal agent. Is your last name Everstain, and do you have a brother name Jordon?" Special agent Gibbs asked, and Jackie closed her eyes.

"I should have known, yes I do have a brother named Jordon and my last name is Everstain." she replied

"What's your address?"

"108 anchor side road, I'm in a villa a couple miles out. Please hurry, I don't think your-" Jackie started.

"Jackie! Who are you talking to?!" Jordon shouted as she turned around, "How could you!" she yelled back, before saying, "Hurry." into the phone.

"He ruined my life! Who were you talking to?!" Jordon shouted back.

"The Police. This has gone on long enough!" Jackie shouted. But before she could do anything, her brother charged at her, tackling her to the ground. He brought his fist up and smashed it into the side of her head, knocking her out. She had ruined everything.

**NCIS HQ**

Gibbs was going through the evidence collected already when his phone rang.

He picked it up with a gruff, "Gibbs."

"Is this NCIS" a female voice whispered.

"Yeah, who is this?" Gibbs asked.

"My name is Jackie… I have- I'm sorry this is probably weird." the voice said again.

Gibbs rubbed his chin, "Hmm. My name is Special Agent Gibbs, what's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"My brother has been staying with me for a week, and I found a man in my basement." Jackie finished.

Gibbs sat up straighter, and his team saw this, "Describe him."

"Late twenty's, early thirty's. brown hair and green eyes." Jackie answered.

Gibbs's hope soared, "Ma'am… listen to me, this better not be a joke. The man you just described is a federal agent. Is your last name Everstain, and do you have a brother name Jordon?" Gibbs demanded, Ziva stood up, and began grabbing her gear, McGee followed suit.

It was a little bit before she answered, "I should have known, yes I do have a brother named Jordon and my last name is Everstain."

Gibbs stood up, "What's your address."

"108 Anchor Way road, I'm in a villa a couple miles out. Please hurry, I don't think your-" She stated.

"Jackie! Who are you talking to?!" a voice yelled in the back ground, "How could you!" Jackie shouted, then said, "Hurry" through the phone. Before it went dead.

"Lets go!" Gibbs barked.

They all filed into the car with Gibbs driving, and Ziva in the passenger seat. McGee was in the back.

"Ziva call an ambulance, for 108 Anchor Way road. After what I have heard about this guy, I think we'll need.

"On it Gibbs."

"McGee! Tell me where to go!" Gibbs barked, and McGee pulled out his phone, and checked their route.

"Hang on Tony… we'll be there soon." Gibbs whispered to himself, as they wove in and out of traffic.

_**They found Tony! But will they get there in time! We'll see in the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! I feel I must apologize for the last chapter, wasn't really my best. I don't have excuses do the only way to make it up to you all… is to make this chapter amazing! I'm debating on how long this story should be. So I'm gonna set up a poll. I'll have more information at the end of the chapter. Now… the story continues!**_

__**CHAPTER 5**

_"Ziva call an ambulance for, 108 Anchor way road. After what I heard about this guy, I think we'll need it."_

_ "On it Gibbs."_

_ "McGee! Tell me where to go!" Gibbs barked, and McGee pulled out his phone, and checked their route._

_ "Hang on Tony… we'll be there soon." Gibbs whispered to himself, as they wove in and out of traffic._

**TONY'S CELL**

Tony slipped back into awareness. His whole body hurt from the constant abuse, and he couldn't figure out how he was still alive.

He tried to move, but every twitch sent fresh pain. He soon gave up as his forehead was beaded with sweat. While he tried to focus on how to get out, loud voices carried from above him.

Listening intently, Tony could just make out the some of the words.

"Jackie! Who… talking to?!" a male voice shouted.

"… could you?!" Jackie answered.

"He… my life! Who… talking to?!" the voice shouted again.

"… police. This has… long enough." Jackie screamed back. Tony felt his hope raise for the first time in days. She had contacted Gibbs, soon everything would be alright.

Tony's hope was short lived when there was a crash. Heavy footsteps carried down to him, and the door to his cell flew open. Jordon Everstain looked at Tony with pure hate.

"Looks like my sister took pity on you." Everstain sneered.

Tony couldn't resist, "All… I had… to do… was… smile." He panted.

"SHUT UP!" Everstain roared and pulled out his knife, "I wanted this to last… but I'm not going to jail again. So I'll kill you, then myself. I'll be able to rest in peace." He finished with a sick smile.

Tony could feel the sweat built on his back. He tried to move again but the pain was to intense. Everstain stalked towards him, and brought the knife close to his face, and made a cut across his cheek.

Tony flinched, and immediately regretted it as the knife dug deeper. Everstain pulled the knife away, and smiled as he brought the knife to his neck.

"It's a shame it had to end like this, but you can't rewrite the past, only learn from it. Good bye, Tony." Everstain sneered.

Gibbs turned onto Anchor way and stopped in front of the Everstain's house. Motioning for Ziva to take the back, he and McGee went to the front door. He tried the handle and found it unlocked.

Opening it, they both stalked inside, guns ready. McGee turned down the hallway and found a bathroom and two bedrooms.

Gibbs turned and stalked left, and found the master bedroom. Meeting back in the living room, they made their way down the steps. And turned left, into a huge open area. Gibbs stared in shock at Tony hanging in his cell, bruised and bloodied. Everstain had his knife out and was proceeding to cut Tony's cheek. Everstain's nest words froze Gibbs.

"it's a shame a shame it had to end like this, but you can't rewrite the past, only learn from it. Good bye Tony." he sneered, putting the knife to his throat. Tony's eyes seemed distant as he looked straight at Gibbs.

Tony saw Gibbs the moment he turned the corner and stopped. Tony didn't know why, but his boss wasn't move. Tony began to formulate a plan. If he could draw Everstain in just a little bit more.

Tony pulled back a little and whispered something. Getting the desired effects from everstain, he leaned in closer. Tony moved back just a little bit more, drawing Everstain closer. Then he smiled and nodded to Gibbs.

Everstain turned and saw Gibbs for the first time, he turned back around and Tony took his chance, and head butted him with all the power he could muster.

Everstain reared back and backed up a little bit and Gibbs tackled him to the ground. Tony watched as McGee rushed over to him and unlocked his cuffs and collar after Gibbs threw him the key. Gibbs stood him up and pushed him out of the basement.

Tony just collapsed into McGee's arms shivering. McGee sat him down against the wall.

"You… came." Tony rasped.

McGee smiled, "Of course we did. If you got dead, who would I bicker with to pass the time?"

"Always… Ziva." Tony whispered.

"Na… takes things way to seriously."

"mmm… true." Tony said his eye lids dropping.

"Tony… hey keep your eyes open." McGee said.

"m'tired. You spend… two whole day… of full… torture." Tony whispered.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted and ran over to him, followed by two EM's, "McGee Gibbs needs your help. We also found Jackie."

McGee nodded, and left. The EM's worked quickly, checking his blood pressure, and vitals. Tony passed out while everything was going on. They lifted him up and soon had him in the ambulance with Gibbs.

Tony woke halfway through the trip, confused. He tried to sit up when a hand rested on his chest pushing him back down.

"B-boss?"

"Easy, DiNozzo. You're safe, we got you." Gibbs said.

" What happened?"

Gibbs cocked his head a little and smirked, "You gave Everstain a nasty headache."

Tony shook his head and regretted it immediately, fighting to keep the nausea down. He winced as he tried to get comfortable. Everything hurt.

"Easy DiNozzo. Go back to sleep."

Tony nodded and leaned back and was out before he knew it.

Gibbs had called Abby and Ducky, and they had met at the hospital. Abby was pacing and ducky and palmer were in a discussion. Abby saw Gibbs first, "Boss man! How's Tony?!" she squeaked.

"I don't know Abs. they just took him back." Gibbs replied.

"I hope he's okay. Why does everything happen to him?" Abby whispered.

Gibbs gave her a hug, and kissed her on top of the head, "He will… its not his nature to give up."

She sighed, and Ducky picked up the conversation.

"Jethro, I take it Tony got here without any problems?"

Gibbs nodded, "This must have been the easiest time so far. I wonder how our luck will hold?"

"Never push it Jethro. Never push it." Ducky replied.

Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer waited for hours, and still no word on Tony. Gibbs began to pace, like he normally did, when stressed.

Finally a doctor came out.

"I'm looking for Special Agent Gibbs." the doctor asked.

Gibbs raised his hand and stood in front of him.

"I am doctor Adam Royce. I am also Anthony DiNozzo's doctor." said doctor Royce, holding out his hand.

Gibbs shook it, "How bad is he?"

"I won't lie, he had some pretty close calls. His right arm is broken at his elbow and wrist. Three broken ribs, a stab wound that was quite tricky, and a dislocated right shoulder. He hyper extended his left shoulder and blew out his left knee cap." The doctor sighed, "He's had a rough time, I can take you to him, but please quiet and let him sleep."

"Will he make a full recovery?" Gibbs asked.

"He should… although there will be a grueling round of physical therapy." the doctor replied.

They all nodded and followed the doctor down the hall into the ICU ward. When they stopped at Tony's room, the doctor opened the door for them. They filed in, Tony was laying down, with his arm in a cast and string and his left leg raised.

The doctor left and they all crowded around the bed. Tony began to stir, and ever so slightly he eyes opened. Gibbs watched and smiled when Tony's emerald eyes found his.

"Welcome back. How do you feel?" Gibbs asked.

"Like a freight train decided to use me as target practice." Tony whispered. Grimacing, every single part of his body hurt, and it was starting to overwhelm him.

"Tony… do you need something for the pain." Ducky asked, and Tony nodded. They called for the nurse and she injected morphine into his IV.

Tony finally relaxed, and drifted into sleep.

Weeks passed before Tony was allowed to leave the hospital. He could walk but had a slight limp. Tony was his usual bubbly self, aside from the grimaces and winces.

When Tony was finally released he was told not to stay by himself, so he stayed with Gibbs.

After all that had happened, Tony fel back into his usual routine, although still being cautious. Life was back to normal, or as normal as it could get for Tony DiNozzo.

_**Now… we reach the end of the story. Thank you to all of the people who inspired me and to those who followed my story. I promised a poll. I'm debating on continuing with this story, or letting it end. If I continue it will be add ons. Again thanks for helping me with my first ever FANFIC! **_

_** -xx1LionsflamE7xx**_


End file.
